Lazy Town: Rotten Romance
by sarahjanepOp
Summary: Ziggy's older sister comes to town to start her own farming business. Robbie finally meets her and the whole town is turned upside down


Lazy Town: Rotten Romance.

The morning sun rose over Lazy Town, illuminating everything the golden rays could reach in the summer day. Stephanie opened the door and stepped out to the beautiful day, her uncle Milford put a pair of swings in front of the yard and she decided to test them out. Sportacus and Jenny passed by walking arm in arm, "Hey Sportacus!" Stephanie called, perching herself on the swing.  
"Hey Stephanie! Good morning." Sportacus ran to her with Jenny's hand in his. He sat on the other swing and started to pump his legs to match Stephanie's height. Jenny sat happily under the tree watching them swing back and forth. "The mayor did a very good job on the swing set. I'm surprised."  
"Me too. He's not exactly a handyman."  
They all shared a laugh and Stephanie spotted Ziggy running erratically towards them. "Sportacus! Stephanie I have great news!" Sportacus leaped off his swing and knelt down next to Ziggy and looked at the letter in his hand. "What is going on Ziggy?" he asked looking at Ziggy who was bouncing with sugar fueled excitement. "Read it." he handed him the letter and Sportacus started reading to Jenny and Stephanie who were waiting patiently to hear the news.  
"My dearest Ziggy,  
I have graduated from college and I am more than excited to tell you I am returning to Lazy Town to build my own farm and I have saved enough money to buy the Stingy Family's old home not too far from you! I was hoping that you could ask your friends to help me, I would love to meet your friends and I will be there in a few days. I love you Ziggy and can't wait to see you.  
Your sister,  
Missy Mae Sweet.  
The girls and Sportacus were silent for a moment, Ziggy had a sister? How did they not know this before? Ziggy started jumping about again and They all could see that he couldn't wait to see his sister again.  
"You never told us you had a sister Ziggy." Stephanie said still a little surprised. Ziggy looked up at pinky, "You never asked. Missy is an excellent farmer. She went to college to study farming and business. We used to live in the south before we moved here, Missy still has country in her."  
"Well, I cant wait to meet her, I'm sure we are all looking forward to seeing her." Sportacus said.  
"I'm going to go write to her right now. I'll see you guys later!" Ziggy sped off back home to return the letter. Sportacus stood watching him leave and he shook his head in disbelief, "Ziggy has a big sister, that is going to be a sight to see."  
"I agree. I wonder what she would look like." Jenny replied.  
Sportacus jumped on the swing again and carried on swinging with Stephanie after Ziggy left. He leaned back far enough for his nose to almost reach the ground below and then he raised a leg and wrapped it around one of the chains, "Spo, you are such a show off!" Jenny giggled at his little performance. Stephanie stood on her swing and flipped over once and plopped back down on her seat. Jenny cried out in worry when she witnessed Stephanie's feat.  
"Look what you did Sportacus, I'm blaming you if she breaks something." Jenny said giving Sportacus the look, "Ah but my dear, you forget, I'm Sportacus."  
"Yeah…I know." her harsh convicting look turned into a smile. Sportacus leaned back and swung far enough to give her a little kiss on the lips without leaving the swing.  
Robbie had different plans for the day. After Jenny moved out of his home and into the air ship, he was on his own again to be as devious as he pleased. He looked out his periscope and witnessed all of the kids playing as usual, "those crazy kids! Why do they have to be so loud!" Robbie growled as he climbed up the  
Chute and stomped his way to town. Even though Jenny was engaged to Sportacus, Robbie never promised he would be good. He was still rotten to the core. He passed the bus stop and bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Ow! Watch it-" Robbie stopped himself as he looked up at a tall blonde looking down at him. She wore cut off jeans with cowboy boots and her pale legs went on forever. She had a red button up top and her hair was put up with a matching headband.  
Robbie found himself in a daze, as if he was in a dream that was about to turn into an interesting nightmare. "Goodness me. I'm so sorry." she pulled him up and he almost flew into the air, she had a very strong grip. "You're lighter than a feather mister."  
"And you should look before you walk!" Robbie said dusting off his suit. She looked at him with a quizzical brow, "I apologized sir, I don't understand your attacking me."  
Robbie exhaled in frustration and looked at her in her bright blue eyes. His narrowed eyes softened as his breath was pulled from his mouth. "I forgive you." Robbie's face curved into an infatuated smile but he snapped out of it pretty quick, "Robbie Rotten." he stuck out his hand and she shook it quite hard, "Missy Mae Sweet. Its nice to meet you. Say, do you know where the Mayor's office is by any chance?"  
"Yeah… I'll um, take you if you like?"  
"Thank you. You are such a gentleman." She followed him further into town and Robbie seemed to forget his mission. It didn't seem as if he minded either, Bessie could see them from the window of the office and she almost fell out of her chair when she saw them together getting ready to enter the office, "Milford! Robbie is here…with a lady!" She cautioned as the door opened. Milford turned to see the little farm woman on Robbie's arm.  
"Are you Mayor Meanswell?" she asked. Milford started to stutter, not just from the sight of Robbie with her but also how beautiful Missy was. Bessie elbowed him in the side, "Oh! Uh yes. You must be the newcomer in Lazy Town, the farmer."  
"Missy Mae Sweet, its nice to meet you Mayor." They shook hands and he marveled at her strength. Bessie nudged him aside jealously and introduced herself, "I'm Bessie Busybody, how do you do?" Bessie eyed her up and down, she didn't like her at all. She was too skinny and she wore revealing shorts.  
"Your dress is very fancy. It matches your eyes Ms. Bessie."  
"Oh! Well, thank you very much, you have the most impeccable manners." She said as all of her bad opinions of her vanished as fast as they appeared.  
"Oh, I guess that comes from the country, Ziggy and I were taught how to be polite. All southern people know how to behave."  
"Ziggy? Are you related to him in some way?"  
"Yes, ma'm. that tiny flaxen sproutlet is my little brother."  
"I never knew he had a sister, I wonder why he never told us." Bessie and Milford looked at each other. Robbie could see by the tapping of her foot that she was growing impatient, she wanted to see her brother. "Its probably because you never asked. Ziggy is a shy little boy…last time I was here, I don't know anymore."  
"Oh! Well, lets get you to your house so you can see him."  
"Thank you so much Mayor. It means a lot."  
"No worries." Milford took the keys to her house from his desk and headed for the door. Robbie stopped him for a moment, "Mayor, why don't you let me take care of Missy, you have a lot of work to do I'm sure." Robbie said holding out his hand for the keys. Milford looked at him in suspicion, but the look on his face was something he had never seen before. He was being genuinely friendly.  
"Oh! Alright Robbie. Here you go." He handed the keys to him and they both headed off to her new home. Robbie felt weird, he was never so nice to anyone like this. It was alien to him, this feeling but in an unsettling way, he liked it.  
"It sure is nice for you to do this for me Robbie. I'm glad I have met you." she looked up at him, Missy was a tiny little thing but she had a strong, toned frame. Robbie towered over her like a willow tree and his body had no muscles whatsoever, he was a string bean. It made him feel a little insecure looking at how strong Missy Mae was compared to him. They finally reached the steps of her house which was a large white house with red shutters complete with a blue door and mailbox. Robbie fiddled with the keys and welcomed her in.  
Missy took a look around and gasped, her country girl days were over. Her new home in the city was bigger than in the pictures and she was quite overwhelmed by the size.  
"I can't thank you enough Robbie, you are too sweet."  
Robbie just nodded awkwardly and tried hard to speak, "No problem." Robbie grunted out. All of the good deeds he did today seemed to tire him out. "If you'll excuse me. I have to get going."  
"Oh! By all means, don't let me keep you. I'm going to see Ziggy anyway…I'll see you around Robbie." As soon as Robbie left, Missy was on her way to surprise her little bother. Ziggy raced to the mailbox to mail the letter when he spotted her down the street, "Missy? Is that you?" he asked stepping a bit closer.  
"Stop your gawking and give your sissy miss a big hug!"  
"Oh my Gosh! It is you." Ziggy ran to her and she knelt down to embrace her brother. "Missy I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're home!"  
"I missed you like a fish misses water."  
"But, I just got your letter."  
"The mail must be slow around here. That was four days ago." Ziggy's face lit up, his sister was already in Lazy Town.  
"Come on! I want you to meet my friends." he pulled her into the park and everyone stopped in their tracks when they spotted Missy Mae. Pixel and Stingy dropped their basket balls and Sportacus fell off his swing onto his back trying to get a good look at her.  
"Hey guys, this is my sister Missy Mae." Ziggy said quite proudly. Stephanie and Jenny were the first to introduce themselves, "It is so nice to meet you, I'm Stephanie and this is Sportacus' fiancé Jenny."  
"I've heard a lot about you Stephanie, Ziggy was right, you do have a thing for pink." Stephanie only nodded, she heard it a lot from her friends and family. "It suits you my dear." Missy patted her on the head and then looked at Jenny, "Well hello, I believe that the far east has met the west finally." she said shaking hands with her.  
"I'm from here, but yes you are right. I have a love for the east." Jenny smiled at her. Missy looked a little surprised that Jenny was from Lazy Town, "I never would have guessed, you sure fooled me." Sportacus came to them when he recovered from his fall and she stood next to Jenny, "I'm Sportacus, it is nice to meet you Missy Mae."  
Missy gave him a good look, "Jenny, you have quite the handsome man on your arm, and I have never seen so much blue in my life."  
"Thanks." Jenny said looking up at her man who was blushing. Missy noticed and apologized, "Oh, I am sorry. Sometimes my friendliness gets the best of me. I didn't mean to make the bluebird turn red." Missy said.  
Jenny laughed at her comment, "No worries. I do it all the time, he's so easy…aren't you?" Jenny came close to his ear and her breath feathered over his neck. Missy took a step back, she felt awkward for a moment seeing them like that.  
"Well, it was nice to meet all of Ziggy's friends. I have to be going. I have to get started on my farm."  
"Oh, yes. Ziggy told us that you needed help with that. If there is anything we can help you with just let us know." Sportacus said. Missy was almost overwhelmed with the friendliness she had received from all of them already. She turned to Ziggy and knelt down to talk to him, "Do you want to move in with me?"  
"Really? Move in with you?" Ziggy asked.  
"Yeah. Of course we should run that over with mom first but I'm sure she wont mind." she said ruffling his blonde hair. With excitement bursting inside of him Ziggy took his sister back to his house and the rest of them carried on in the park. Robbie seemed to wander around like a phantom before he entered his home again, "What is going on with me?" Robbie felt a warm sensation all over his body, he wanted it to stop. It wasn't normal to him to feel such a nice feeling. "It must be the new girl, with her blonde hair and long legs. Her blue eyes that would make the sky green with envy!" Robbie shrieked into one of his fluffy orange pillows and flailed himself to and fro. "What is happening?"  
"Anything wrong big brother?" Jenny said as she popped out of the chute. Robbie cocked his head to the sound of her voice and stood from his chair.  
"No. I'm fine." Robbie said lying through his teeth. Jenny gave him a sarcastic look, "Okay, then I guess that squawking I heard was you trying to sing opera?" she joked. Robbie stuck out his tongue. "You know, the ladies don't go for all those crazy faces you make."  
"Why are you here? Why aren't you with Sportafrapp?"  
"Will you please stop calling him names? He's going to be your brother in law in a few months and he has picked you to be the best man…imagine that."  
"Don't remind me. Do I really have to wear this ridiculous costume you have chosen for me?" Robbie held up the slick black pin striped suit, Robbie gave it one look and gagged. Jenny crossed her arms, "I can't see why not, you do like wearing ridiculous costumes." she said pointing to his tube closet.  
"Those are disguises. There's a difference."  
"Says the man with a Yeti get-up in his closet."  
Robbie grunted out of frustration and threw the suit onto one of his lab tables. Jenny sat onto his chair and looked up at him, "Tell your sister what is wrong."  
"I shall never confess to you what is wrong. You have conformed." he said crossing his arms.  
"You know, last time we talked you had no objection with me marrying Sportacus. Why is it such a big deal now?"  
"You know me Jenny, I never liked him. He…moves around too much." Robbie looked at his sister who was not buying into his little excuse at all. "I'm a Rotten, Jenny. Can you expect anything else from a lonely old sap like me?" he confessed. Jenny looked at him and gave him a smile, "Robbie, you're going to be fine. You always have been. You're not an old sap, you're only twenty six."  
"I know. I'm just so afraid that I'll be like this for the rest of my life…making inventions that make no sense at all."  
"Robbie, stop feeling sorry for yourself. Do you know what I see? I see a pretty well dressed man who can snag any lady if he wanted to…there's someone out there for everyone, even for Robbie Rotten."  
"I wish I could believe that."  
"Have you met Ziggy's sister yet? She is a single woman."  
"No!" Robbie was a terrible liar to his sister and with that word, she raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, I shall see to it that you meet her. She's quite the catch, if you like the country." Jenny said inconspicuously.  
"Jenny please don't-"  
"I insist on you meeting her, she seems like a nice and wholesome girl. I think you would like her very much." Jenny then climbed back up the chute, waving goodbye to her brother. Robbie was exhausted, the stress from his niceness and the frustration with talking to his sister gave his nerves a fray. He then plopped onto his chair but it tipped all the way back and he landed on the floor.  
"Ouch!"  
Missy and Ziggy started to move boxes into the house, Ziggy had permission to move in with her and help her build the farm.  
"Ziggy, you can move those boxes into the kitchen." Missy said pointing to where they should be set. Jenny knocked on the frame of the open front door, "Hello? Do you need any help?"  
The brunette gypsy asked. Missy turned to her with a smile and said gratefully, "Thank you Jenny, I would love the help."  
"Great, I'll get the rest of the boxes." Jenny hauled in the last three boxes and helped Missy unpack. She looked Missy up and down, did Robbie really like her? Jenny wanted to find out for herself, "So, have you met anyone else here in Lazy Town yet?" she asked. Missy smiled, "Yeah I have. I've met the Mayor and Ms. Busybody…and Robbie."  
"Robbie? You have met my brother already?" Jenny asked smiling slyly. Missy turned around to face Jenny, "He's your brother? I would have never guessed."  
"I know, its because we differ in clothing, compared to him I look like a peasant."  
"Oh dear don't say that. I think you look lovely. Where did you get your clothes?" Missy said looking at her bejeweled skirt and sash that hung on her hips, "You look like you are beautifully cultured. I'm sure people here think I look like a dumb blonde hick."  
"No they don't. I hate it too when people judge on stereotypes, like they think that gypsies are thieves."  
"Or that country girls are incompetent sluts."  
"Or that gypsies like to cause trouble. I hate that."  
"Me too. People think that country girls aren't well groomed, Its not like they don't have beauty parlors in Tennessee."  
"Maybe we should talk to the author about this."  
Missy turned around and looked at Jenny thinking about it, "Maybe later." She said.  
"Agreed…Later."  
Ziggy was busy in the kitchen trying to make a cake for his sister. He wanted to do something nice for her and he wanted to do it on his own, everyone thought he was too little to do a lot of things but he wanted to show Missy that he was a big kid now.  
"Do you smell smoke?" Jenny asked as she stopped unpacking the box and stepped towards the kitchen, "Ziggy! What are you doing?" Jenny ran into the kitchen and opened the oven. A cloud of pitch black smoke choked the air around them. Missy came in and looked at the mess, "Ziggy? Are you alright?" she said kneeling down next to her brother who was shaking with fear, "I'm sorry Missy. I just wanted to make you a cake." Ziggy pouted. Missy looked at his face and almost smiled.  
"Ziggy, that was very nice of you, but you could've burnt the house down. Its okay to ask for help."  
"I'm sorry…I'll help you clean up."  
"What flavor was it?" Missy asked.  
"Red Velvet. Your favorite." Ziggy said with defeat. Missy giggled, stood up and started to clean the mess on the counter. Ziggy sat in the corner with his eyes still glued to the floor.  
"What are you sitting down there for? I'm going to need help making this cake." Missy picked him up and set him on the counter. Jenny threw away the blackened cake and started to help them. Missy shot a curious glance over at Jenny, "So…what is your brother like?" She asked stirring the maroon batter in a bowl.  
Jenny's lips curved into a smirk, "He's a big softie. He's a man of leisure, he likes to relax a lot."  
"He sounds like an easy going guy. What does he like to do?"  
"He invents things. You might say he's a genius, he likes to think so." Jenny chuckled to herself as she opened the frosting.  
"Does he like cake?" Missy smiled at her. Jenny nodded.  
"He loves it, its all he eats sometimes."  
"Good, then we can invite him over for some."  
"I'll go get him." Jenny went to leave but Missy stopped her.  
"No need, just call him." She said holding up the phone.  
"Will do." Jenny cheerfully took the phone and called her brother.

The ringing of the phone woke Robbie from his sleep, his popcorn flew into the air and landed all over the floor, "What?!"  
"Hello to you too." Jenny said on the other end.  
"Jenny? What do you want?"  
"Sportacus and I need to see the suit on you to make sure it fits. We are over at Missy's house helping her unpack."  
"What? No. I'm not putting on that monkey suit, you're at Missy's?"  
"Yeah, I told her all about you and she really wants to see you. Oh and she's making…cake." Jenny said trying her hardest not to laugh at the gasp Robbie made over the phone.  
"Cake?" Robbie tried to conceal his excitement. "Uh…What kind of cake is it?" He said nonchalantly.  
"Red Velvet…your favorite." Jenny confessed.  
"Nice try, purple cake is my favorite."  
"Really? Because Missy is here waiting patiently to see you, she made the cake just for you."  
Robbie couldn't believe what he was hearing, a hot chick wanted to feed him cake. His heart pumped in and out of his chest. There was one thing he overlooked, Missy had already met him.  
"I'll be over soon."  
"Great. don't forget to wear the suit." Jenny hung up the phone and went back to help Missy in the kitchen.  
Robbie looked over at the fancy suit that he threw on his work table. "I guess its not too terrible looking." He stood and took the suit and put it on in a twirl.  
"Well, Sportaboob has classy taste after all." he said looking at himself in the mirror. Robbie trotted to the chute and made his way to Missy's house. He stepped out onto the roof and looked at the starry night sky, was this actually happening to him? The most meanest villain in Town…the only villain in town? He was starting to feel like there was a lightning bug glowing in his stomach. He didn't know whether it was a good or bad feeling. He exhaled and the feeling died and then grew stronger. "What is going on?"

"He should be here by now." Jenny said checking the time on the clock. Missy looked back at it too, she didn't want to be disappointed she really wanted to see Robbie. They both heard a knock on the door and Jenny raced to open it, "Well, don't you look amazing." Jenny said.  
"I should, I just took a shower." Sportacus said. Jenny let him in, "I thought you were Robbie."  
"Robbie? He's just down the road."  
"You smell good." Jenny said drinking in the handsome smell that escaped his skin. Sportacus turned around and smiled at his gorgeous Fiancé, "Its Sandalwood baby." he said, his eyes soon diverted to Robbie standing in the doorway in his fine black pinstriped suit complete with a purple tie, "I'm here, are you happy now?" Robbie said to his little sis.  
"You look great Robbie, turn around I want to see." Jenny said examining every inch of his suit to see if it fit right. Sportacus stood back in satisfaction, he and Jenny have been trying to get him to wear it for a while, Robbie was once again defeated. Robbie felt like he was a fish out of water flopping around for air in the suit. It wasn't his style, it wasn't comfortable and it wasn't high waisted like he liked it.  
"Can I take it off now?" Robbie asked.  
"Well, you look like a shiny new penny. Hello Robbie." Missy came into the living room with a couple of plates of Red Velvet cake for everyone. It was better than he pictured it in his mind Missy with…cake!  
"Robbie?" Missy noticed that he was staring at her. Robbie cleared his throat, "Good evening M-Missy." Robbie felt like her name had to be ripped from his teeth. She handed him his slice and he happily started eating it, not aware that Missy was observing him. Once he noticed that he was devouring the cake like a starving wolf, he stopped and had a pitiful and defeated look on his face, "No need to tell me that you like it. I can see it all over your face." Missy giggled as she took a napkin and started to wipe his face off.  
Robbie froze in a mix of fright and a hint of giddiness as she cleaned off his face. Jenny and Sportacus looked at each other, "I did that." Jenny mouthed to her hero. Sportacus raised a quizzical brow and then smiled, "Well done my love." he mouthed back giving her a smoldering look that made Jenny blush every time.  
Robbie gently took the napkin and pulled it away from his face, "Thank you Missy. It was very good cake."  
"Why thank you. But I must not take all the credit, Ziggy helped me and so did Jenny, anyone else want cake? I have plenty."  
"Me!" Robbie blurted uncontrollably. Missy turned to Sportacus and Jenny, "Oh, I cant have sugar, I get a sugar meltdown." he said and then Missy turned to Jenny and she refused too, "I cant have any sugar either, when I kiss Spo here after I have sugar he goes into a sugar meltdown too.  
"Its Sugar free cake, Ziggy told me about Sportacus' condition with sugar, so I left it out. Its harmless I assure you."  
Robbie's eyes widened, no sugar? How did it taste so good then? He didn't know what to think about eating a cake with no sugar in it at all. "Really? There's no sugar in this?" he said pointing to the remains of his piece with his fork. Missy nodded and then took his plate to fill it again.  
Robbie looked over at Jenny who was sneering deviously, "So, you do still have some rotten in you after all."  
"I'm using my rotten powers for good instead of evil." Jenny snickered. Robbie scowled, he fell into his sister's trap once again. But there was nothing to do about it now, he had to go along with whatever Jenny had planned for the two. He liked Missy too much already to walk away from the situation. Missy trotted back from the kitchen and handed Robbie his cake, "Here you go Robbie."  
"Well, we must be going, its 8:08pm and Sportacus needs his rest for tomorrow." Jenny said as she handed Missy their empty plates, "The cake was delicious and we'll see you tomorrow…bye Robbie." Sportacus and Jenny left so fast that Missy didn't have time to say her goodbyes to them.  
"Why do I think that we just got set up?" Missy asked staring at the closed red door. Robbie looked over at her, such a skinny little thing with flaxen hair. He loved the way her face looked in the dim lighting of the living room. She had a confused face which made her eyes quite big in curiosity.  
"Its because we have been set up, Missy." Robbie exhaled. "Jenny thinks that you and I would-" Robbie stopped and scratched the back of his head trying to figure out what to say and how to say it without creating the awkward moment that was right around the corner. Missy looked at him and almost smiled, "Jenny is a very nice lady, I'm quite surprised that she is your sister."  
"I'm sorry, Missy I had no idea." he said. The apology felt weird upon his tongue. Missy just stepped closer and looked up at his sky blue eyes, "What are you sorry for? You are a very handsome man Robbie." Her sweet breath enticed him to linger closer to her lips. He felt almost a magnetic force pulling him to her and he couldn't stop it. "I would love to go out with you." she said moving a little closer. Robbie froze and let her come to him but his wait lingered too long and so he met her eyes.  
"But I have a lot of work to do with this farm. I can't do two things at once." Missy then took her steps back and looked at him with compassionate eyes, "Its getting late Robbie, I have an early start in the morning." she said fluttering her eyebrows at him. The gesture made Robbie breathless and he tried hard to speak, "I-I…would be happy to help if possible." he said. Missy's face lit up and Robbie's heart jumped from her smile. She seemed to tug at every tangled string of his heart. "Really Robbie? That would be so wonderful. Jenny and the rest of Lazy Town want to help too. Thank you so much!" Missy almost jumped into his arms as she embraced him and Robbie's legs turned to jelly as they fell to the floor.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I get too excited sometimes. Are you okay?" she asked on top of his chest. Robbie didn't know how much he could take, his heart beat so hard he could swear he would have a heart attack at any moment. He only nodded and said nothing as she pressed her hand on his chest to lift herself off of him. He laid there for a short moment and then quickly stood.  
"Its settled then, I'll see you tomorrow." Robbie said dusting off his suit. Missy nodded, "Ill see you bright and early, six to be exact." Missy said. Robbie's eyes widened. Six in the morning, there was no way he would ever wake up so early.  
"Good night Missy."  
"Good night." she said closing the door behind him as he left and watching him from the bay window until he was out of sight.  
"What are you up to Robbie? Why my sister?" Ziggy watched as Robbie left the house and walked down the path until he disappeared. Robbie walked unbelievably slow in the cool night, he felt exhausted and excited at the same time. The very thought of Missy's lips almost brushing against his made his blood pump quickly and where it ended up embarrassed him and he blushed.  
He let out a breath and it only made the feeling stronger and so he sat himself down on the wall, looking up at the stars. Was Robbie Rotten getting sweeter? He didn't know what to do, every pleasing feeling seemed to whirl around him like a tornado. Missy called him handsome, why didn't he believe her? Robbie was known as the meanest and laziest person in Lazy Town, Robbie started to believe it. He was all of those things, yes but Robbie longed to show his gentle side that he hardly shown to anyone before. Missy seemed to bring that out of him for everyone to see. It was quite nice, no one looked at him with suspicion when he shown that side.  
His fear, was that he would end up like everyone else in Lazy Town. They were all the same now, all of them active and friendly. Robbie longed to be different which meant he was quite the opposite. But now that Sportacus was his brother in law to be, Robbie had no choice but to accept such a fate, being nice. Robbie was always different, when people liked to be loud, he longed for peace and quiet. When people were active and moving, he longed to keep to himself and relax.  
He never had good social skills either and it tortured him that he could never figure out how to do something that looked so easy.  
In the silence of the night, a tear escaped from Robbie's eyes, remembering how worthless he felt whenever his plans have failed and when his inventions lost control. The worst part to him, was that he could never talk to anyone about his problems…or so he thought. "Why would she want a loser like me?" Robbie sulked. He gazed up at the stars one last time and headed back home.

Jenny sat on the small circular platform that hung below the ship with Sportacus' arm around her side, "What are you thinking about Jenny?" Sportacus asked as he looked in the direction of her gaze. Jenny had a clever looking smirk on her face as she stared at Robbie leaving town, "Robbie just got rejected by Missy."  
"How do you know that? If that is true, why do you have your evil sneer on your face?" he teased.  
"Its because I know why. She thinks she's too busy for a relationship. I had a feeling this would happen."  
"what makes you think that she is too busy for your brother?"  
"please, she came here to build a barn and start her own business, the only reason I set them up is for her to say no." Jenny said almost diabolically. Sportacus had a mix of confusion and surprise. Why would she do such a thing to her brother?  
"Why on earth would you do that to him? I'm surprised at you Jenny." Sportacus said displaying his disappointment with her in his voice. Jenny looked into his eyes, "Have you ever noticed that Robbie fights for things he can't have?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Robbie has fought for Lazy Town to be lazy again for years and that is something he can never get back. But with Missy being here and her rejecting him like this will only make him want her more. Thus him working harder for her approval."  
"If he's working for something he can't have then why is he trying to get it. He can never have it right?"  
"That is what he thinks. Robbie doesn't think that he can have Missy, but he can."  
"How do you know?"  
"You ask a whole lot of questions. I know that she likes him, that is why he has a chance to have her."  
"And how did you get this information you gypsy genius?"  
"Did you see the way she bit her lip when she saw Robbie walk through the door? She couldn't stop playing with her hair, or stop staring at him. She wiped off his face for crying out loud. I know what I'm talking about."  
"Oh do you?" He said squeezing her sides until she laughed out loud. "You are diabolical, you know that?"  
"Yes, I do. I know my brother better than anyone, he really likes Missy and she really likes him. Just as long as she rejects him a little more, he'll have something to work for."  
"Hmm…my super powers of deduction tell me that this is going to be a big mess by the time its over." Sportacus said. He hoped that she knew what she was talking about and that Robbie would try harder to get Missy. All of that would have to wait until the next day, "Up!" Sportacus ordered the ship as the platform lifted into the ship.  
Robbie didn't sleep one bit the night before, he was up making something for Missy. So when he finally sat down in his fluffy chair, it was time to head over to her home, "I hope there isn't much to do today." he hoped as he peeled his sweaty self off of his beloved chair. Robbie drove to her house and as expected, she was there tending to her crop.  
All of his exhaustion seemed to disappear when he spotted her in her daisy dukes pulling out the weeds from her garden. He leaped from his seat and leaned over the fence. "Good morning Missy." he called out loudly for Missy was at a fair distance from him. She looked up at him and started running to get to him.  
"Morning Robbie. I'm surprised that you woke up this early."  
"Actually, I didn't sleep last night at all. I was busy working on this." Robbie shown her the crop cutter he had driven to her home for her. Missy looked at the tractor as if it were a new dress.  
"Robbie? You made this for me?"  
"Yes I did. I thought you might need one."  
"Oh, I do. Thank you so much." Missy hugged him tightly and Robbie couldn't help but laugh a little. She filled him with a wonderful feeling of happiness and accomplishment. Missy let him go and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"No one has ever done that for me. That is extremely kind of you." Robbie heard a quiver in her voice as she said those words. She was deeply touched that Robbie made a tractor for her.  
"I didn't know what color you liked so I painted it purple."  
"I like purple." Missy said with her eyes lingering upon his gaze. Ziggy came storming out of the house and he stopped short when he seen the big purple tractor sitting on the sidewalk.  
"Where did we get this?" he asked. Ziggy didn't like that Robbie was here. He had something up his stripped spandex sleeves and Ziggy wanted to find out.  
"Robbie made this tractor for me, isn't that nice? Why don't you lead Robbie inside until everyone comes, he looks like he needs some rest."  
"But Missy." Ziggy protested but Missy hushed him and shooed him away into the house with Robbie.  
Once the door was closed, Ziggy looked at Robbie with a quizzical brow, "Why did you do that for Missy?"  
"I thought it might be good for her to have since she needs it for her farming business here in Lazy Town." Robbie didn't exactly know why he was receiving dirty looks from the costumed boy. Ziggy crossed his arms, not buying into his "excuse"  
"But you hate fruits and vegetables. Why are you helping her?" Ziggy was getting smart now, Robbie felt as if he was being cornered by this little creature of a boy. He exhaled and confessed, "She's too nice to be mean to Ziggy. You have a wonderful sister." he then sank into the chair he was sitting in near the bay window in relief. Ziggy still had his look of suspicion on his face,  
"Okay. That was very nice to do for her, she is ecstatic. I've never seen her happier." just then they heard a shrill cry of horror come from the outside and Robbie jumped from his seat to see the tractor in flames. Missy struggled to climb off the tractor and Robbie ran from the house and captured her in his arms and brought her back to the porch. The flames started to spread into the crop and before they knew it, the whole crop was engulfed in flames. Jenny and Sportacus came running with a hose from the ship to douse the ruthless flames that seemed to swallow her crop whole.  
"What happened?" Jenny said running onto the porch. Ziggy pointed to Robbie, "It was Robbie's present. He made it so he could burn down her garden!"  
Robbie looked at Missy's face which was wet with tears, it was a look of unbelief and despair in her eyes that seemed to express the words, "How could you?" in them. Missy said nothing she just stared at him as if he were the most confusing and horrible person she had ever seen. Robbie felt as if every eye was narrowed at him in disgust. He ran from the porch and into the still dark morning.  
Jenny looked at Missy in her bright blue eyes, trying to assure her, "My brother would never do this on purpose. I promise you, he didn't mean it."

Robbie seemed to vanish from Lazy Town for a month, he just shut himself in his home not even letting anyone in or letting himself out. He never meant to hurt Missy, he knew that he didn't have a knack for inventions that worked well, that is why he made sure that everything was in working order.  
"Robbie?" he heard his sister outside the pipe calling down to him. "Robbie please come out. We all miss you. I'm worried about you. Can I please come down?"  
"No." he pouted up the pipe.  
"Robbie, I know you didn't mean to do that. I know you love her. Can I see your face, I missed you terribly."  
"No. Missy thinks I'm an evil man."  
"Robbie, let your sister in."  
"Fine. You might not recognize me."  
Jenny slid down the pipe in her wedding dress and met her Brother's bony face, "Oh Robbie. You look like a skeleton. Have you been eating at all?"  
"I ran out of food about a month ago."  
"Why didn't you go and get food?"  
"I didn't want her to see me. I feel like if I see her she'll still be upset with me. I cant face her Jenny."  
"You are going to have to sooner or later. Why not today?"  
"Why today?"  
"Because today is my wedding and she's invited. You didn't forget your best man duties already did you?"  
"Can't the mayor do it?"  
"No, my groom chose you. That is saying a lot, he wants to have a relationship with you Robbie. Don't rob your brother in law of that."  
"I can't. What if she says something to me? What if she is still mad?" Jenny almost laughed at him as she picked up the suit and helped him into it. Jenny knew for certain what Missy felt after the fire and what she said shocked her. She decided to say nothing until the wedding reception. She turned Robbie around so he could look at himself in the mirror, "What a killer." Jenny said hugging her brother from behind.  
"Its going to be okay right?"  
"Rottens always are despite the circumstances."  
Robbie followed his sister out the pipe and into town where Sportacus was waiting along with the small crowd watching for her arrival. She looped her arm through his and they both walked down the path to the center of town, as they walked together Robbie knew that his sister was supporting him in the biggest decision of his life. She was there for him.  
As they reached the ceremony, he departed from his sister and stood beside Sportacus, "Its wonderful to see you Robbie." he whispered to him. Robbie looked out into the audience and spotted Missy whose eyes were glued to him in surprise, Robbie's face looked so starved and depressed. His cheeks sunk into his face and he had dark spots around from the stressed tossing and turning in his chair. The lack of food kept him awake as his stomach cried in pain. Missy's eyes grew shiny as she witnessed the corpse like body of Robbie Rotten. Their gaze lasted long enough that they missed the Mayor's speech and vows, "You may now kiss the bride."  
Robbie's eyes suddenly broke to witness the kiss that bound his beloved sister to her love. He longed for that pure passionate kiss they shared. He wanted it with her. After the wedding, the reception started, Jenny approached her sad brother and started to dance with him, "Did you see Missy?"  
"Yes I did. She's so beautiful, I missed her so much."  
"She missed you too." Jenny smiled at him.  
"Really?"  
"The tractor hit a rock in the garden, it started sparking in the spokes and it burst into flames. It wasn't your fault at all. There was nothing wrong with that tractor. Sportacus and I inspected it about a hundred times and nothing was found out of order."  
"And all of this deep depression was for nothing." Robbie looked down at his feet in discouragement. Jenny lifted his chin and made sure his eyes met hers, "We all make mistakes Robbie, especially when we fall in love. Now I want you to stand up straight and walk over to that flaxen farm girl who doesn't have a dance partner." Jenny pushed him away and he suddenly ended up standing in front of Missy. He froze, he had no idea what to do.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked offering his hand. To his surprise, Missy took his hand and started to slow dance.  
"I missed you so much Robbie, What have you done to yourself?" she said looking at his bony hands that held hers.  
"I'm Sorry Missy. It was an accident."  
"I know, to tell you the truth, I was upset for a while…you didn't come back to me." Missy started to tear up, "I thought you were never going to come back." She laid her head down on his chest and Robbie wrapped his arms around her despite the lack of muscle it took to squeeze her tight.  
"I could never leave Missy, its my home." he spoke in her ear softly like a warm breeze, "You are home." Missy started to kiss his bony hands, trying to comfort his aching bones, every kiss sent a warm sensation through his body and he waited for her lips to meet his. Once they did, Robbie was sent into a blissful state that could be only described as the warm rays of sunshine on someone's skin.  
"Are you alright Robbie?" She asked.  
"I'm a bit hungry." he said looking at the table full of sports candy in the distance.  
"Lets have some cake Robbie, I have some at home."  
He looked at her and smiled knowingly, "That sounds amazing."  
THE END!


End file.
